Like That
"Like That" is a single by rapper T.I.. The single will appear on his upcoming album, Trouble Man. Lyrics Intro I think I know what they like A want that They want at They like that I think I know what they like Hey won't at They on at, they on at, yeah yeah Hook They want that young nigga dumb Who you with where your from shit The yang bangin rang hangin What you're claiming crunk shit, hey They like that, (hey) They own that (hey) They like that, (hey) They want it super gutter ignorant The new ghetto belligerent I've been the grips flipping dope boy trap nigga shit (hey) Yeah they like that (hey) They own that (hey) They like that, (hey) Yeah they want that 1 They want dynamic grippin chickin flippin just been gripping role that Music do the shit so good that's the shit I know back Money over everybody trapping when it cold that Get me my grind go shine till I soul that Get the K and some yey no hesitation in the spread nigga way Hoes that the hays..a nigga play Back in some shades and..with some niggas stay Hey and my baby mama say she met a pardon yeah Okay, everybody know me bitch and I'm hot If you want it, oh I got it If you f*cking me in that See a ride 24 pocket full of jada not You can trappin I'll be that soon as I handle my B.I I'm tryin to..every hour who knew one day I'll be T.I Can't be ..high, say you close the fly As the sitting your niggas they don't wanna hear 'bout Hook 2 Gangsta walking see me..bout my waste line Feels the hangin..footin niggas and we talking We can get it they want it Still hang it on the corner slang Dragon they wanna.. ah ah Still the man in my trap, disappear from the feds They ran in my trap, took a 200 gran in my strap Only thing I got ..in that in my laugh Better double tripping and whipping been selling Get rich and get out the game for snitches Can get to tell em, magician with the.. I already feelin and.. they already can smell it I was on the moon I'mma hustle till it's all gone Nigga better recognize my grind Go all over I'll never my my shine If you bang it let me see it bang time one time Hook Nigga know I spit my whole life and that shit And still around with me cause they like that shit Yeah they like that (hey) they own that (hey) They like that, (hey) yeah they want that I used to live it I ain't ride that shit Like I'm ridin that shit, why they like that shit Yeah they like that (hey) they own that (hey) They like that, (hey) yeah they want that Hook Link *[http://www.sharebeast.com/nzzgywy8wx0x www.sharebeast.com/nzzgywy8wx0x] Category:Trouble Man Tracks Category:T.I. Songs